


Viola Tea

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea time for Bilbo and Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viola Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Two companions, a dwarf and a hobbit, climbed a hill, just overlooking the vast field. The surrounding heat from the sun like that of a forge, bared down upon them. Fortunately, the hobbit was prepared.

"Thorin, the umbrella if you please?"

A weak gruff and few clicks here and there, it was done.

"Thank you"

The dwarf huffed in response.

"I'll simply set the table and things, and then we may have our morning tea. You'll love it, mark my words"

Bilbo waved his pointed finger in the manner of one so sure of being correct.

~

"How is it?"

Silence followed, hanging in the air.

"It is not terrible" 

Thorin took another sip, his rough hands in contrast to dainty glass.

~

The sky, curiously, was in perfect unison to the dwarf king's eyes: wonderfully blue. This, Bilbo took notice of with a hint of awe.

Though, quickly it was gone.

~

 Clouds of a velutinous kind, lounged across the open, clear sky, and a breeze, so gentle and soft, whispered secret sweetness to the two companions.

"It's nice, this place" Bilbo said wonderingly as he looked out over the field of dandelions and lively flowers.

The dwarf turned his head and looked in the same direction. He looked back at the hobbit, then towards the vast expanse again. A slight twinge of his lips came to be.

"I suppose" he mumbled.

"Of course, we mustn't forget the tea cakes " Bilbo said as-a-matter-of-factually .

The king's brows scrunched together in confusion.

"There's more?"

"Well of course there more!" Bilbo laughed. Patting his belly, he drove the point home.

~

"So..." he asked with more than a little amusement at the crumbs adorning the dwarf's beard.

"Its good" Thorin muffled through the food in his mouth.

Watching his majesty enjoy the meal, he admired the creases and wrinkles of the king's face, as well as the flowing black locks and proud nose. With a harrumph he halted that particular train of thought. 

_"Tea"_ , he remembered, _" Just tea"_.

 And he poured them more. The flush of the simmering liquid, and the steam that rose from it, agreed.

~

Thorin watched the halfling fold the rainbow umbrella. His fingers ghosted his own when they reached over for the last cup.

That was when the dwarf surprised him.

"Thank you, Master Baggins" the deep voiced sounded solemnly, not used to casual politeness but more for deep thought.

The hobbit chanced a glance at their suddenly intertwined fingers. He gave the dwarf a bit of a grin.

"The pleasure was all mine"

~

As they descended from the hill top, and the bluejays flew across their vision, Bilbo pondered something he would never forget.

The king had blushed.

 

 

 


End file.
